Buildings, such as homes and offices, often include many devices that can be accessed and/or controlled remotely. For example, a light may allow a user toggle it or adjust its parameters (e.g., brightness, color) via a computing device such as a smartphone. In some examples, the devices can be controlled via various types of wireless communication. For instance, some devices are controlled via instructions transmitted over WiFi or Bluetooth. Some devices may also be controlled via infrared signals.